Not a walk in the park
by Sapphire1112
Summary: One shot. After Nikki acts recklessly, Jack yells at her, leading to a complication arising when theLlyell friends meet for an evening in.I do not own the characters.


"Nikki coming?"

"She's _meant to be_." Jack answered. "But I haven't seen her since she left work earlier."

Thomas glanced at the clock and patted his shoulder. "Still time,mate – you're ordering the pizza for 8, right?"

"She was _really_ upset when she left, Jack – after you _yelled_ at her like that." Clarissa told him quietly.

Jack sighed. "I know, I know. I keep trying to ring her, but she won't answer. I've left about a _thousand_ messages – apologising and telling her I'm worried about her, asking her to call back – reminding her about tonight...I just...thought it would be _different_ now..." He trailed off as the other three stared at him.

"What do you mean?" Thomas asked – puzzled. "Different from _what_?"

" - and _what is 'it'?!_ " Clarissa added, helpfully pointing out that no one had a clue what he was talking about.

Jack shrugged. " _Nikki_ – after Mexico – I mean, she very nearly died – it was way to close and I just thought, I don't know – I guess I thought she'd be different – you know, take less _risks_ , but she's just as rash as she was before at times..."

"You can't change who she is Jack. If she puts other's safety before her own – it's because that's the kind of person she is and I'm afraid we all just have to accept that – just like _Nikki_ had to accept that _you_ like cage-fighting." Thomas reasoned - adding. " - which, can I also point out _could_ be seen as equally reckless!"

"I know, Thomas – it's just, she scared the _hell_ out of me. I _only_ yelled at her because I _care_." Jack mumbled.

"And she _knows_ that, mate." Max stated as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Thomas remarked, getting up.

"Bit soon for the pizza , isn't it? - I didn't think you'd ordered it yet!" Clarissa commented.

" _I haven't!_ " Jack answered as Thomas opened the door.

"Thomas – _hi!_ " Nikki all but yelled as he opened the door. "It's so _lovely_ to see you!" She was clearly intoxicated – and dripping water everywhere.

He cleared his throat. " _You stopped off at the pub then!_ "

"Clarissa! - you look _fantastic_!" She exclaimed enthusiastically – suddenly sauntering past Thomas purposefully – though not in a straight line by any means.

"Er...thanks..." the older woman began – but Nikki had spontaneously changed direction again.

She launched herself at Max – who looked positively terrified. "I just want you to know that _I think_ you're... _brilliant!"_ She stood up straight, but over-balanced and he had to steady her with his hand. " _Whoever you are..._ " she added. "Thanks though... for the..." she waved her arm at him. "... _hand-thing._.."

Clarissa had been doing her best not to laugh up to now – but the sight of her husband's shocked face was just too much.

Nikki looked at her in alarm as a ripple of noise escaped her mouth. "Are you _ok_?" Before Clarissa had the chance to answer though, something else caught Nikki's attention. She suddenly noticed the tall man standing by the counter – staring at her. " _Jack?_ What are you doing _here?!_ "

There was a stunned silence...

"This is _my_ flat, Nikki – I _live_ here." He eventually pointed out.

" _Really?_ " she answered – sounding genuinely surprised. "It's a _lovely_ place."

Jack glanced at the others – speechlessly.

"Well, at least she knows _who_ you are!" Max retorted.

Nikki suddenly enveloped Jack in a bear-hug. " _Missed you!_ " she cooed.

He patted her back fondly. "Er...yeah...um...I missed you too. Come on let's get you sat down for a minute."

"Yeah, ok – I can do it myself though." She agreed.

They all watched as she wandered off – stopping next to the sofa.

"Nikki – that's not..." Max started – but it was too late and Nikki ended up on the floor with her legs in the air.

" _Oh!_ " She commented in surprise. "It's lower than I thought it would be."

"Yes – because that's the _floor_ , sweetie." Jack explained, glaring at Clarissa as she howled with laughter – not that Nikki seemed to notice. "The sofa's here." He remarked pulling her to her feet and settling her on it. "So...um... _why_ are your clothes so wet?"

"I swam in the fountain." She told him brightly.

" _What fountain?!_ " Jack stammered in exasperation.

" _You know_ – in the park."

Thomas was aghast. "You mean you _walked_ here?!"

"No – I got a _thing_...with wheels..." She waved her hand vaguely. "You know – the one they make you _pay_ for!"

" _A taxi?_ \- but I thought you were in the _park_?" Jack muttered – thoroughly confused.

"Yeah – that was _after_." She nodded. "I got _out_ the wheelie thing and walked through the park."

" _Why..._ " Max began to ask – but Clarissa stopped him.

"Don't bother, dear – you'll not get a _reasonable_ answer out of her at the moment!"

"So um... _how_ did you end up in the fountain?" Thomas questioned – despite Clarissa's valid point.

Nikki looked exasperated. " _Someone_...put in in the middle of the path!"

"So what - you just... _walked through it?_ " Clarissa chuckled.

"Well what _else_ was I supposed to do?" she shrugged.

" _Walk around it?!_ " Max retorted indignantly.

"That's a _pointless_ thing to say." Nikki reasoned. "If I was _meant_ to walk _around it_ then it wouldn't be there."

They all stared at her, then Jack stood up. "Right, er – can you deal with ordering the pizza and I'll go and get her some dry clothes."

"Do you want me to pop over hers and find some, Jack?" Thomas suggested.

"No it's ok, thanks – she falls asleep on the sofa sometimes, when we watch a film. I persuaded her to keep some clothes here so I don't have to wake her up." He pulled Nikki to her feet again. "Come on then – quick sticks!"

Getting her in dry clothes was _easier_ than he expected – given that she wasn't quite as 'with it' as normal – although she have a _bit_ of trouble with the socks, staring at them for a while, before finally deciding that they were _gloves_ and coming out of the bathroom with them on her hands.

" _No, sweetie._ " The others heard Jack sigh. "They go on your _feet!_ "

The kettle was on the boil when the two them returned to the living room. Clarissa had instructed Max that Nikki was in need of a cup of tea. The latter was now becoming a bit sleepy – her initial excitable state somewhat diluted and she curled up quite happily on the sofa next to Jack.

"Do you think she gets _why_ I yelled at her?" He muttered to the others. "I mean I was just _scared_ – she could have killed herself, running into that burning building like that."

"I'm pretty sure she knows, Jack – I expect that's _why_ she drank so much." Thomas answered quietly. "She knows you were right to yell at her." The doorbell rang again. "That'll be the pizza." he remarked, getting up.

Nikki suddenly sprang into action again and ducked under Thomas's arm as he opened the door. " _Hello._ " she giggled.

"Er, _Jack_? - a little _help_ here?" Thomas commented, trying to manoeuvre her back into the flat.

"Yeah – _I've got her_ – you get the pizza!" Jack answered appearing at the door.

"No – _wait!_ " Nikki protested as he tried to move her away. She looked at the delivery man. "Is it... _snowing_ outside?"

He stared at her in surprise. "er...no.

" _Oh._ " she looked disappointed.

Jack chuckled. "Alright, come on, Nikki."

"Ooh – _where_ are we going?" she giggled.

He rolled his eyes at her. "The sofa."

"Oh. - _should I get my coat_?" she asked him brightly.

Jack shook his head at her. "No."


End file.
